


Lover Wives

by EllaB



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaB/pseuds/EllaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newlywed Bella struggles with jealousy as she begins her life with Edward...and his three other wives. Soon, she learns that her competition might be the comfort she never knew she needed. This is a polygamy femmeslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a oneshot, this was written for the lovely and generous bookjunkie1975. I decided to keep going, but I can't promise regular updates…just whenever inspiration hits. Hope you enjoy.

" _It tried my spirit to the utmost endurance, but I always believed the principle to be true, and felt that it was time we obey that sacred order. The Lord knew my heart and desires, and was with me to overcome the selfishness and jealousy of my nature."_

_\- testimony of Mrs. Mary A. Freeze_ _(1878)_

_\-----  
_

As Edward and Alice smiled at each other lovingly, I felt the first twinges of nausea in the pit of my belly. I always knew it would be a challenge — to watch the man I love walk away from me to be with another woman…how can that ever be easy?

It felt wrong to be so upset, and I felt guilty for wishing anything but pure happiness for the two of them. After all, they _were_ married…

But I wanted Edward in my bed.

I never expected the reality of my situation to sting as much as it did. I turned my head away from the sight of their retreating backs and fought the tears that burned my eyes as I tried to make myself look busy, wiping the kitchen counters that were dotted with stray splashes of marinara from dinner. Inside, I was screaming at myself to get my emotions under control.

I was hurting. Alice may have been Edward's beloved wife, but so was I.

This was not how a faithful wife, a _sister_ wife, was supposed to act.

Women practicing the Principle of plural marriage were supposed to control their jealousies, internalize those emotions so their husband and fellow wives never had to bear the stresses of so many.

It's just that this was the very first night I would be away from my new husband.

\-----

" _Being territorial of our husband is another test that God places before you—the sin of jealousy, of pride—and that to be a godly woman, I needed to overcome it."_

_\- the fourth wife of Joe Jessop, patriarch of Short Creek, a community of 6,000 polygamists in Hilldale, Utah (2010)_

_\-----  
_

Edward and I had both been raised in the Community, a collection of polygamist homes in the small town of Lewiston, near the Utah/Idaho border. I had known of him growing up, because even in the larger settlement of 1,300, we were a tight-knit group. Edward's father was a man of great importance — our prophet — so I had only ever considered the Cullen men in awed reverence, and never looked at Edward or his brothers as husband material.

It came as a surprise when Edward requested a meeting with my father to seek permission to court me. The courting process was quick, and soon I was spending my days with Edward's family, learning their routines, getting to know their children, and trying to start a tentative friendship with them. None of Edward's other wives were from the Community, so I didn't know their families, and had really only seen them in passing before our courtship.

But the focus of our courtship, for me, was the time with Edward — as it should have been. In a community of families practicing the Principle, the men were the center of everything. They were to be respected and adored by all of their wives, and the rest of the familial relationships worked themselves out in accordance with religious decree.

My mother ingrained this in me my entire life, preparing me for the day when I would be sealed to a righteous man.

My mother was the second of my father's seven wives, and she was unapologetic in her traditional beliefs about a woman's role in plural marriage. We were to be helpful and friendly, yet aloof with our sister wives, so as not to cause conflict within the family and stress for our husband. Our primary life's ambition was to be cheerful baby machines for our husband. We should never display our insecurities or negative emotions to anyone. It was just our "burden as good women and wives." She had lectured me about these views for weeks before my marriage to Edward.

I had been sealed as Edward's fourth wife one week ago, the youngest of them all at 20 years old. It had been a blissful week since then, as I had Edward all to myself on our honeymoon. He surprised me with a week at a cabin on the shores of Great Salt Lake, and it had been an educational seven nights.

Edward was a very gentle lover, which I appreciated since I had been a virgin before our wedding night. I had been told horror stories by my mother about what intercourse might entail, and so I was fearful that first night. We took things slowly, and both of us had been surprised by my responsiveness. I had been surprised at how good it felt, because I'd never been told about orgasms. As a result, my confidence in our bed had risen, and I began to seek out the pleasure with him rather than wait for him to initiate it.

Edward teased me about my ardor, as I was reluctant to leave our warm little cocoon under the covers, even to eat. He was more than happy to oblige my burgeoning sexual awareness, and I was pleased to discover that he maintained remarkable stamina for a man of 34. But the hours passed, and too soon it was time to return to the Community.

As we had pulled up to the sprawling, modified home earlier this afternoon, Edward raised our clasped hands to his mouth and brushed his lips gently across my knuckles. I shivered in response, and the overworked area between my legs had throbbed in anticipation. That private moment was over quickly, however, when Rosalie burst out of the door to greet her husband, followed quickly behind by Alice and Leah. The children followed soon after.

Rosalie raced over to Edward's side of the S.U.V., wrenching open the door and practically wrapping herself around him while he was still reaching to unclasp his seatbelt. "Husband, I've missed you!" she exclaimed, her eyes on him alone. Alice was right behind her, vibrating with excitement at seeing Edward after so many days.

I turned away as Edward released my hand, finding it hard to watch their reunions, and exited the vehicle. I was surprised to find myself face-to-face with Leah, who regarded me with compassion in her eyes, understanding my fresh unease.

Leah was the third wife, having only been sealed to Edward eight months earlier. She had once told me that the two of us would be great allies in our group of four sister wives, because we were both so new. Alice had been married to Edward for 12 years and Rosalie for nine. Alice had blessed Edward with three children so far, and Rosalie was swollen with her fourth, due in two months. So far, Leah had not been blessed with a pregnancy.

"We've missed you, Bella," Leah said warmly, enveloping me in a genuine hug. I needed the affection, and returned her embrace. I heard Edward speaking in a low tone to his other wives and soon they also came around the car to greet me.

"Sister!" Alice exclaimed with her usual enthusiasm, giving me a half hug. "We're so excited you're finally here in our home!"

Rosalie offered me a tired smile, one hand rubbing her lower back. "I hope you don't mind, but we went ahead and had the moving company set up your bedroom and put the rest of your furniture in the second room. I'm sure you'll want to move some of the furniture around, but we wanted to help."

"No…I appreciate it," I said, shyly, as if I hadn't spent the last four months courting Edward and spending extended time with all of them. The reality of my situation covered me like a stifling blanket, and I had to pause to take a deep, gasping breath. These women were my family, and I was a mother to their children.

Leah's arm snaked around my waist. "Come on, let's get you settled." She guided me through the front door as Edward began unloading the car. "We didn't know what you wanted to do with the second bedroom of your apartment, if you wanted to make it a sitting room or leave it empty. And who knows…it could be a nursery soon!" I smiled at her, feeling our natural kinship.

The Cullen home was typical of many of the middle-class homes in the Community. It was a large two-story residence with a full basement, designed by a polygamist architect and built with the help of the men of the Community. The sections of the house were divided into separate apartments, and there was a large detached garage along with the two-car attached one. Alice and her children lived in the apartment off of the communal living room, kitchen and dining room on the main floor of the house, in three bedrooms. Rosalie and her brood took up three bedrooms on the upper level, where Edward's office was also located. Leah and I shared the basement, which contained four bedrooms and a large communal recreation room. Each wife had at least one full bathroom — only Rosalie had two on the upper floor. There was also a half bath on the main floor. The home was set on two fenced-in acres.

Upon entering the home, I was thankful for the high-energy atmosphere the children provided. It kept all of the eyes off of me as I eased into the first few hours of my new life.

Alice's children were the oldest of the family: Peter was eleven, Charlotte was ten and Kate was eight. Rosalie had been pregnant for much of the last five years. Her offspring were five year-old Marcus, four year-old Felix, and two year-old Alec. She was expecting her first daughter, whom Edward had already named Jane. Charlotte and Kate were ecstatic that they would have a sister this time around.

I laughed and played with the little ones happily, but I was exhausted from the trip. Leah caught me yawning and insisted I lay down in my room for a while, and that she and Alice would make dinner for us all. Rosalie had already retired for a much-needed nap, and Edward had disappeared into his office soon after we had arrived home. I protested like a dutiful sister wife should, but she insisted, and I was happy to relent.

\-----

_"It seems like a pretty good idea for professional women, who can proceed with their careers and have someone at home they can trust to watch their children. It solves the day care problem. This isn't blatant support for polygamy...but maybe it can work for some people, and maybe it can make raising children easier for those trying to juggle careers and motherhood."_

_\- Luci Malin and Ellen George, representatives of the Utah National Organization of Women (1997)_

_\-----  
_

I woke up when I felt someone sit down next to where I lay on my bed. Fluttering my eyes open, I looked up to see Leah watching me, a half grin on her lips. "Dinner's ready," she said softly.

I nodded and rose slowly, shaking off the fatigue from my nap. She grabbed my wrist as I sat on the edge of the bed collecting myself, and when our eyes met she murmured, "I know how overwhelming this all can be, but you know you can always talk to any of us. You can talk to me." Her face was serene with her smile. "We love you too, you know."

Her words stirred something in me that I couldn't identify. "I know, and I feel the same. I didn't just want Edward…I wanted to marry the whole family. I knew what I wanted…what I was getting into." I took a deep breath. "But now that it's all right HERE…you're right, it's a lot to take in all at once."

Leah studied me with her dark brown eyes. "Well, for now, how about we go upstairs, have some spaghetti, and then we can help Alice and Rosalie with getting the younger kids to bed? Then you and I can talk some more. That doesn't sound too overwhelming, right?"

I matched her smile. "No, it doesn't.

\-----

_"Having a sister-wife, it's like having the same relationship with your husband, but it's just two women, or three women or four, instead of a man and a woman. I love these girls. … and I couldn't live without them. I really couldn't."_

_\- Zelpha Chatwin, 11_ _th_ _wife of Winston Blackmore_

_\-----  
_

I was grateful when Leah saw my emotional struggle and took the dishcloth out of my hand. She gave me a quick hug as Alice and Edward's bedroom door closed with a low click. I clung to her for a second, wondering who had comforted her the first night Edward went to bed with one of his other wives.

My answer came when Rosalie joined our little huddle.

"Hang in there, sister," Rosalie said quietly. "It gets easier." Then to Leah, she murmured, "Are you going to talk to her?"

"Right now, actually," Leah replied as our group broke apart. Calling a good night to Peter and Charlotte, who were working on homework, and Kate and Marcus, who were building a puzzle on the dining room floor, Leah began to lead me toward the door to the basement.

I stopped and turned to Rosalie. "Thank you, Rose," I said, brushing my hand against the swell of her midsection in a silent goodnight to the little girl who would soon be my daughter as well. Rosalie regarded me with tenderness and mouthed "good night."

On our way down the stairs, Leah's hand remained wrapped in mine, warm and welcome. My concerns were dimming in the glow of sisterly affection and understanding. I only hoped that someday I could be as unaffected by sharing my beloved husband as Alice, Rosalie and Leah seemed to be.

When we had reached my room, Leah entered with me and perched on the edge of the bed, eyeing me in a way that said that we had a lot to discuss.

Instead of diving right into what I knew she was itching to say, Leah instead inquired, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay," I said, the slight tremble in my voice betraying my words. "My heart shouldn't be so selfish, since I've had him all to myself for a week, but…it's harder than I thought." I turned away from Leah, my tears shameful and self-centered.

I was surprised when Leah's warm hand cupped my chin and turned my head back to face her. "Don't hide your tears, Bella," she said softly. "You can't internalize your struggles. We're in this together, to help one another. How can we help if you hide this inside?"

"But…but it's not how it's supposed to be," I insisted. "I should confront my jealousies and defeat them. I don't want you all to worry about me. It might affect how you are with Edward, and he deserves all four of us at 100%. My mother…" I drifted off.

"Your mother is part of a suffering generation, who is out of touch with how today's sister wife lives," Leah finished for me. "This is 2010, Bella. Our roles in living out the Principle have to evolve as we evolve as people. Women have more rights now than they did when your mother was sealed to your father. We're stronger, and have a louder voice in issues. Edward is a very modern husband compared to the others around here…"

"Is he really?" I asked. I had always been surprised by many of the ways the Cullen family lived when I was being courted, but Mother kept telling me that Edward was just putting his best foot forward so I would accept him. She was adamant that once we were sealed I'd have to assume the traditional sister wife role — bowed head, quiet disposition, coiled braid on my head, long skirt covering my legs, a baby on one hip and another growing in my womb.

Leah looked at me sympathetically. "Of course he is. He has four strong, opinionated, wonderful wives, and he appreciates that. He lets us make decisions. There aren't many men in this community who would allow their wives to work, but Alice has her job at the local supermarket and I am still teaching kindergarten. Don't you want to work?"

I was stunned. "I…never really thought about it." A vision of me working at the town library sprang into my head before I could stop it, and I broke out into a wide grin, which Leah returned.

"This life is a blessing, not a curse," Leah said. "We're a team." She took my hands where they were clasped on my lap. "You're never going to be lonely. You'll always have someone on your side."

"I'd…I'd like that."

We smiled at each other, and I noticed her eyes flick to my mouth and back up to meet my gaze. Her expression darkened.

" _I'm_ on your side, Bella" she whispered, cocking her head to one side and regarding me closely. "I know it can seem lonely on nights when you can't lay next to your husband…but it doesn't have to be. The other girls and I…we mean it when we say we love you. You didn't just marry Edward, you know."

"Oh, I know that. And I love you too…I fell in love with your family just as much as I did with Edward. And I'm so lucky to have such amazing partners in you, Alice, and Rose. I even have your precious children to keep me company."

"There are different kinds of company, you know."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"The company of children is very different from the company of your husband."

I blushed. "Well, yes…that's true."

Leah reached up with one hand to stroke my brown hair behind my ear. "And the company of your sister wives is different from all of that. We are responsible for ensuring each others' happiness in Edward's absence."

Leah's thumb rubbed over the top of my hand and I felt a reaction similar to what had happened in the car with Edward earlier. It confused me and my brows lowered. Leah was watching my expressions closely, her eyes hooded and locked on me.

"I treasure all three of you…you're valuable friends and partners."

"That's not what I mean, Bella," she murmured. "Your sisters…we pay special attention to each other on those nights. It really helps to relieve the jealousy and…the other tensions we might have." She shifted closer to me, our hips touching where we sat on the bed.

I welcomed the affection from her. "And I really appreciate that, Leah. I mean, just sitting here with you makes me feel better."

"Bella," her voice was so low I had to bend forward to hear her. "I can make you feel even better if you'd let me…"

Her voice lowered to a deep, quiet moan as she closed the distance between us and gently pressed her lips against mine. I gasped, my eyes wide as I jolted backward, startled at her actions and equally surprised at the warm feeling that spread in my stomach to the juncture between my legs.

"Leah!" I expected my voice to be shocked, but I was surprised at its wavering, husky tone.

She followed my retreat with her lips, brushing them against me again. "I know you're missing Edward," she breathed. "Let me ease that pain."

For a moment I wished I could abandon my reservations and kiss her back, but I was terrified. I stood up quickly, pacing away from her.

"What if Rose came down? What would she think? This is wrong, Leah!"

Leah remained calm, her gaze roving my body as I walked back and forth. "Rose came to me on my first night alone. I was similarly surprised, but now I'm so grateful for the companionship. She can't be with you right now because of her pregnancy, but she wishes she could. Alice and Rose are wonderful women, and I love them very much."

I was speechless, and Leah continued.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, but we know what it can be like to wait days for your night with your husband. And now that's he's taken on a fourth, those moments are even more spaced out." She reached out to me. "Please, Bella…let us love you, too."

I crossed my arms in front of myself, shaking my head as I tried to work out this new development in my mind. Mother had never mentioned anything like this!

"But it's not right…I can't lay with another as I do my husband!"

"Bella, this isn't like laying with Edward. Rosalie, Alice and I do not have the instruments necessary for mating. We cannot make you with child. This is just a way we show our affections for each other, and a way we can address those urges we feel when our husband is not available."

I allowed myself to look at Leah in a new way, testing myself to see if I could regard her as anything other than my friend and my husband's third wife. She remained perched on the bed, leaning back slightly on her arms. Her black hair spilled unbound down her back, curving around her shoulder. It looked soft and fragrant. I imagined burrowing my nose in its glossy softness, inhaling.

The large curves of her breasts pressed against her shirt, and was surprised at how easily I could imagine their naked form, as her nipples were already pressing out against the fabric.

I remembered the sensation of Edward's fingers and tongue on the sensitive nubs of my own breasts, and how I had explored them myself in the shower the other day…along with another area of my body.

An area that now began to ache slightly from the sexual thoughts running through my head.

"You're thinking about it, I can tell," Leah said softly, shifting until she was standing in front of me. "Your nipples are hard."

I looked down, surprised, and as I did, Leah's hands came up and gently rubbed against the straining pebbles. I inhaled sharply and felt the results of her touches stabbing my center with aching precision. I watched her hands, stunned and mesmerized, as she brushed back and forth past my nipples softly, and I couldn't stop my legs from pressing together from the sensation.

"Does that feel good, Bella?" Her voice was a croon, a seductive melody. "Am I making you wet?"

"I…I think so."

"Do you want to touch me?"

_Did I want to touch her_? I certainly enjoyed what she was doing to me, and I realized I wanted to make her feel equally good.

"Yes."

Before I could lift my hands, Leah stepped away. I didn't know whether to protest the loss of her fingers on my breasts or to be relieved that I wouldn't be pushing any boundaries. But she wasn't done with me, and pulled her shirt over her head before I knew what was happening.

Leah had beautiful breasts…breasts I would have loved to have myself. They were full, their soft curves spilling over the white lace bra she wore. Next to her, I felt like a teenager with my B cup.

But apparently, Leah wanted to see that B cup, because she began tugging on the bottom of my shirt and, numb with desire and surprise, I let her peel it over my head.

I didn't know if I should touch her yet, so I waited to see what her next move would be. "You take your bra off, and I'll take mine," she whispered.

I obliged like a good agreeable girl should, and our undergarments fell at our feet at almost the same time.

Leah hissed softly as she looked at me. "Bella, you have beautiful breasts."

I almost didn't hear her, because I was too busy admiring her body. Leah's skin was dusky, her nipples a slightly darker tan. Her breasts were heavy, and they bobbed slightly as she stepped toward me.

This time, I met her lips in a reciprocated kiss, my head swimming with lust as I felt her soft skin press against my own pale nakedness. Leah opened her mouth and quickly darted her tongue against my lips. I enjoyed kissing Edward like that, so I opened my mouth eagerly and tasted her.

Leah's hands returned to my breasts and I squeaked slightly as she carefully pinched my nipples. Tentatively, I ran my own hands up her sides and covered her breasts with my hands, squeezing them gently, but not quite knowing what to do. Leah responded anyway, moaning against my mouth and moving her own hands more frantically against my sensitive skin.

She broke away, affixing her gaze down to where her hands were busy. "I want to lick these," she said, a moment before bending down to do just that. I cried out in surprise at her boldness, relishing her warm tongue lapping against me. I was almost wild with pent-up desire, rubbing my thighs together frantically, wanting to touch myself but not wanting to pull my hands away from the soft curve of Leah's breasts.

Leah seemed to anticipate what I needed and was quick to respond before I changed my mind. With her mouth licking and nibbling on me, she moved her hands down to pull up my prairie skirt. When she moved aside all of the material and came to the waistband of my underwear, she pulled her mouth away to meet my eyes.

"I wonder how wet you are, my fellow wife," she moaned. Her hand slowly rubbed down across the span of my curls and dipped into the slit between my lower lips. I gasped and she grinned. "Oh my, you are soaked, Bella." One of her hands reappeared from under my skirt and my eyes widened as she tasted my moisture on her fingers. "So wet and so sweet…I think you like what we're doing."

"I do," I groaned, lost to reality.

"Do you want me to make you come?"

I nodded my head, about to sob with deliriousness if I didn't get some relief.

"Lay back," she instructed, pushing me backwards until the back of my thighs hit the edge of my bed. "Relax…I want to ease your tension. I want to make you feel good."

I threw my head back and waited to feel her fingers return to my private area. Instead, I was astounded to feel something warm and wet tickling against me. Involuntarily, my hips bucked against what I realized was her face. Edward had never done anything like this with me!

Before I could stammer a reluctant halt, I felt her suck the most sensitive part of my folds between her lips and was lost in a rising tide of pleasure. I couldn't have told her to stop even if I really wanted to. It felt amazing, and too soon I was crying out my release softly into the quiet room. Leah continued to lick at me gently until every tremor from my center ceased, and finally she crawled up to lay next to me on the bed.

I looked away, unable to meet her gaze. My face was bright red from my release and from my immediate realization of what we had done. As she had done before, she cupped my chin and turned me to face her.

"Don't look away," she said. "This is a beautiful thing. You let me demonstrate my love for you, and I was able to give you what you needed. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Leah leaned forward and kissed me gently. I could taste a tang on her mouth that I knew was my own flavor.

I sat up. "I can't believe that happened."

Leah sat up next to me. "What are you thinking right now?"

"I'm…not…sure," I said uncertainly.

"Would you be against doing that again sometime?"

I thought about the sensation of Leah's naked breasts pressing against mine, and incredibly, my body responded again.

"I don't think so…" I tried to calm down so I could articulate rationally. "But I'm not sure how I'd feel doing that with Alice or Rose. I mean…"

She smiled a genuine smile, and I tried to ignore the glistening of my lubrications on her upper lip. "You wouldn't want to neglect your sisters, would you? They love you just as much as I do."

"I know that, it's just…really new. And unexpected…"

Leah's face showed understanding. "Well, tomorrow is Rose's night with Edward, so if you'd like, I can spend more time with you then. And if you're comfortable, Alice can be here to watch…" I began to balk, but Leah continued. "She'd watch…that's it. Unless you decided you wanted her to participate."

"I guess that would be okay," I said, even though the area between my legs was already warming from the suggestion.

Leah leaned forward and met my lips in a final kiss. "We're so happy you're our sister wife, Bella. I think you'll be happy with us."

"I think so too," I responded, finally allowing myself to relax. "Except…"

"Except what?"

"Now I need to control my jealousies when someone is with any of you, too."

\-----

" _Those two women lived together as much as possible. Although Father conducted two homes, two separate places, yet, those two women spent the greatest part of their time together. No greater love ever existed between two women than between those two. When they were asked if they had a chance to live their lives over again how would they live, they both said, 'If we had known what we had to go through we would not have it any other way, because we know there is no other way than the way we have lived.'"_

_\- a testimony of the relationship between sister wives in a plural marriage (1872)_


	2. Chapter 2

As sleep fell away from me the next morning, memories from the night before rushed into my thoughts and stained my cheeks with color. Yet, I couldn't resist reaching across the bed for Leah's warm body, expecting to find it as I had always found Edward's during our week-long honeymoon. My futile search through the blankets revealed long-cooled sheets and a lonely pillow.

I wasn't sure how to feel about the previous night's experience. Part of me was excited about and content with my intimacy toward Leah — it felt like I had an instant ally in the house — but I couldn't shake the shame in my own wantonness. I was quite sure that what we had done was wrong. I felt close to Leah, but I feared that she might be taking me down a sinful path.

After taking a brief moment to center myself, I began my day — taking a quick shower, unpacking some of my clothing, braiding my long hair and tidying up my bed. I paused before the door to my room, knowing that a turn of the knob was all that divided me from the countless uncertainties of life as Edward Cullen's fourth wife.

\-----

Two things greeted me at the doorway to the large dining room — the fragrance of cinnamon and the welcoming arms of Alice.

"Bella!" she cried, shaking us back and forth with the ferocity of her affection, the strength in her slight frame surprising. "You have to forgive me for my subpar welcome yesterday…I was preoccupied with longing for our husband." She held me at arms length and peered up at me, studying. "I hope you'll let me make it up to you. I know the first night under one roof can be… _confusing_ …" Her eyes met mine with such intensity that I immediately understood her meaning, and I couldn't stop my usual blush. Wickedly, she grinned and squeezed my forearms before releasing me.

"Have some French toast," Rosalie piped in warmly, dropping a few slices onto a plate and handing it to me with a warm smile. Gratefully, I accepted it and returned her grin before sliding into an unoccupied seat between Kate and Felix, who dropped his fork to give me a sticky syrupy hug before his big sister Charlotte could stop to wipe his hands.

I laughed and hugged him back while Charlotte sighed in exasperation. "Sorry, mother Bella…let me get you a wet wipe…"

"It's OK, Charlotte," I continued laughing while Felix looked up at me with big eyes and a mouthful of food. "Hey you," I said to him, detangling from his sticky grasp so I could spear a bite. "When your big sisters and brothers go to school, do you want to read that book about the dump truck again?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, nearly upsetting his milk with his enthusiasm. From the kitchen, I saw Rosalie smile widely at me. Even though the oldest four children attended the Community school during the day, the two youngest were still home…and quite the handful. And with both Alice and Leah scheduled to work that day and Rosalie dead on her feet in her last months of pregnancy, I knew I would need to jump right in with the crash course in polygamy parenting.

Truth be told, I adored Felix. The loving 4-year old had been the first to capture my heart when Edward and I had been courting.

I heard, rather than saw, Leah enter the dining room behind me. She muttering something to Alice about being late, and I couldn't stop myself from stiffening in my chair. I didn't quite know what to expect when I met her eyes.

Before I could turn to greet her, she swooped down and wrapped her arms around me from behind, quickly kissing my cheek and reaching over to ruffle Felix's hair.

"Good morning, crew," she said to the table, ending her embrace and walking to where Rosalie was holding out a plate. My face was burning, but Leah hadn't noticed. There was no trace of the intimacy of the night before. I don't know what I was expecting, but the whole scene just seemed so normal. I took a sip of my milk with a slightly trembling hand and thought I saw Alice giving me a worried look.

I had no time to overthink things, because I was suddenly wrapped in another set of arms from behind — these were masculine and strong.

"Edward!" I blurted, turning around. He pulled me up to hug me properly, kissing my temple as he did. I probably clung to him a bit tighter than I anticipated — with so many uncertainties in my head, he was a familiar reminder of my life's meaning.

When I showed no sign of letting go, he chuckled and spoke over my head to bid a good morning to every person in the room. Finally, he kissed my forehead again before releasing me to get his plate. I slid back into my seat wordlessly.

"So, what's our schedule for today, Alice?" he asked, settling in.

Alice leaned against the doorway to the kitchen with a pad of paper in her hand and a pencil tucked behind one ear.

"First, I just want to welcome Bella to her first morning household meeting," she said brightly, beaming at me. I gulped down the mouthful I had been chewing and smiled back. "Okay, Leah will be taking Peter, Charlotte, Kate and Marcus to school on her way to work. I am working at Newton's from 9 until 1, and then I'll do the grocery shopping before coming home."

"I want Cocoa Puffs!" Felix said before Charlotte shushed him.

Alice continued. "We're running low on petty cash so Rose and Bella will need to go to the bank this morning. It'll be a good opportunity to add Bella to the accounts. Today is the last day for Alec's antibiotic…he needs a dose with lunch and dinner. Rosalie? It looks like you have your doctor's appointment at 3…"

"I'm going to that with you, darling," Edward chimed in, his fork in the air.

"Okay, so Bella will need to pick up the kids from school at 2:30." She glanced up at me from her paper. "We've made sure that you're on the list of guardians."

I nodded.

"You'll need a vehicle to get them," Edward said, looking at me with a twinkle in his eye. "Rose?" I turned to see Rosalie holding a set of keys out to me.

"Welcome to the family, Bella," she said, dropping the keys in my outstretched hand.

I looked back and forth between all of their faces. "You mean…"

Edward pushed his chair up and came around to help me stand. "Let's go see your car."

"I get my own car?" I was dumbfounded. "Really?"

They all laughed, Leah piping in, "How do you expect to haul around all the kids with no car?" As a group we filed out of the front door. In the driveway sat a 2005 minivan. It had a few dings in the side, but to me it was flawless.

For the second time that morning, I clung to my new husband. "Thank you, Edward!"

"I hoped you'd like it," he replied. "I know you were thinking you might want to have a part-time job, and as soon as you've helped Rosalie recover from having our child and things start to settle down, I see no reason why you can't start looking."

I was overcome and could do little more than squeeze him tighter.

"I may have to look for a new job too, if I don't get out of here soon," Leah exclaimed. "We're running late!"

Her words set off a flurry of activity. The last gulps of milk were downed and empty plates began to stack next to the sink. As the older children rushed around grabbing backpacks, Rosalie began wiping down Felix and Alec. Alice fussed over Edward, going over additional schedule details for his workday.

I made my way to the sink to start with the dishes. I had just immersed my hands in the hot soapy water when Leah entered the kitchen. I froze, realizing that we were alone.

"Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up," her hushed murmur was almost too quiet to make out as she made her way to me and I started to relax despite my wariness. "With a house full of children and a husband to keep happy, we have to maintain discretion."

"Does Edward not know then?"

Leah looked thoughtful. "I think he might, but he also appreciates what a close family we are and doesn't question that. Bella, we're not doing anything but loving each other. We all show that love in different ways."

"But if you think he'd disapprove…"

Her finger on my lips silenced me. "We just don't talk about it. Like we don't talk about Edward's intimacies with any of us on our scheduled nights. I wouldn't throw my experiences with Edward in your face, or in the face of any of my sister wives. And we don't throw our experiences with each other in Edward's face." Her eyes flickered to my lips where her finger had just left. "And by the way…it _was_ beautiful, Bella."

And with that, she turned and left.

\-----

I had just finished telling a third story to a restless Alec who finally drifted off for his afternoon nap. Tucking him into his bed quietly, I exited the room and went downstairs to the living room, where Rosalie was sitting on the couch with her feet up and one hand on her swollen belly.

"Is he asleep?" she murmured softly, her eyes closed.

"Yes," I said, "Felix too?"

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded. "Finally. I love this time of day…it's so quiet."

"Did you want to be alone?"

Her eyes opened. "No…unless you're planning on making a ruckus."

"No, I think I'll just read." I selected a book from the shelf and settled into a chair, tucking my feet underneath me and anticipating a full hour of quiet before I had to go get the children at school.

"Bella?"

I put the book down and looked up to see Rosalie's serious face. I prepared myself for a serious conversation — I had seen that expression before, back when Rosalie first asked me my intentions with Edward and then before I had accepted his marriage proposal.

"How are you doing…really?"

My reaction surprised us both. I burst into tears.

"Sorry, sorry…" I said quietly, my breath hitching as I continued to weep. Rosalie just remained seated, calmly letting me get myself back under control. "I'm fine…I mean, I'm really happy…"

"But?" Her one-word question brought on a fresh wave of quiet sobs. Rosalie sat quietly, waiting for me to compose myself and answer.

"But I'm so scared right now. Things are changing so quickly, and I expected that…but…" I took a deep breath. "There's so much I didn't expect."

"Is this about what happened with Leah?"

I flinched at her point-blank inquiry, but nodded. "Yes."

"Come here," Rosalie said, putting her feet down and making room for me next to her on the couch. She motioned with her arms, as if she wanted to wrap me up. I gratefully sank down next to her and put my head on her shoulder. We settled in and Rosalie didn't speak for several minutes. Finally…

"Do you judge us for what we're doing?" Her voice had no sign of hesitation, but it was quieter than I'd ever heard.

"Well, no…but I judge myself and my actions." I swiped at my eyes with the back of one hand. "I think I'm just uncertain right now over so many things that I allowed myself to be influenced. I don't want to stray from the path of righteousness."

"And what have you done to stray from that path? You're asked to be a loving wife to your husband…and you are. Even if it's only been a week, I can tell that you make Edward very happy."

I couldn't stop the small smile on my face. "Thank you."

"You're asked to be a dutiful mother to your children…and you've already jumped into that with both feet. It took Leah weeks to be as comfortable as you are with them."

"They're easy to love!"

"And you're asked to provide for your sister wives' happiness in the absence of our priesthood holder."

I looked up at her. "But does that have to be something _sexual_?" My face burned hotly from saying the word.

Rosalie shifted so she could look in my eyes. "Not necessarily. It can be anything from an extra bit of help with the children or a small gift. With me, lately, it's been a foot rub or the gift of a morning nap. But with Leah, Alice and myself, sometimes it does mean intimacy. Leah told me how receptive you were with her…she understood that you needed that affection and that release. She was happy to do that for you. You both received happiness from that encounter."

"It felt good," I admitted, "And I feel closer to her, but I don't want to be influenced down an unrighteous path because of my base desires." I lowered my voice. "I enjoyed my honeymoon much more than my mother told me I would. For that…I…I fear I may have perversions."

I didn't expect Rosalie's trilling laugh. "Oh…oh Bella." She clutched her belly as she shook with laughter. "There's nothing wrong with you, darling. You've just been sexually awakened!"

"Don't say it like that!" I responded quietly. "It makes me feel like…well, like a hussy."

When Rosalie had stopped laughing, she took a deep cleansing breath. "Oh, I think you're a better fit for our family than we ever realized." She returned to her serious face. "Bella, you have to understand. With four of us now, our time with Edward is very limited. Plus, there are pregnancies, schedules, all sorts of things that get in the way of being truly physically close with those we love. At times all we have are each other."

"Then why keep it from Edward?"

Her smile disappeared. "We keep it from Edward for the same reason we keep a lot of trivial day-to-day things from Edward. His job is to provide for us — a home, children, and spiritual guidance. We don't distract him from his heavenly mission. And that mission is the most important. We don't prefer each other over his company. But we only get his company a few days a week."

Her hand trailed up my arm to the back of my neck, leaving a wake of fire beneath my skin as it did.

"We all love each other very much, Bella," she said firmly, her gaze never leaving mine as she moved closer. "I think we are the closest family in the Community. You've grown up here, you know how tumultuous the life of the Principle can be. Families breaking apart because of jealousies, insecurities, in-fighting… You'll find none of that here."

"What _will_ I find then?"

Her lips were pillowy soft as they pressed against mine, and her hand cradled the back of my neck gently.

"Love, Bella. Lots of love."

And with that, she picked up my book from where I had placed it on my lap, handed it to me, and went back to her quiet rest, only this time snuggled with me — one hand on her swollen belly and the other around my shoulders.

\-----

There was an air of excitement in the house as Alice and I finished setting the table and Leah began rounding the children up for dinner. We were all wondering how Rosalie's appointment had gone.

I had vast experience with the joy new babies brought to a family — and as one of my father's 33 children, I was an old hat at babysitting the wee ones and tending to my mothers after their deliveries. I had even assisted in the delivery of my two youngest siblings — a "necessary experience for a blossoming woman coming of age," my mother had told me.

This was my first experience where the child would be one of my own. All of Edward's children were now part of my celestial family since I had been sealed to him. As Rosalie's new sister wife, her well-being and happiness was now my responsibility as well.

It was the one area of this new marriage where I felt the most comfortable. I knew what was expected of me, and I was eager to show my worth.

"We're home!" Edward and Rosalie entered from the garage, taking off their jackets before coming in to where we were all waiting patiently at the dining room table. He helped Rosalie settle into her chair before taking his own seat at the head of the table. Wordlessly, Alice, Leah and I scurried to fill his plate and then went down the row to serve the children, Rosalie and ourselves.

When we had all been seated and Edward had said the blessing, he looked around the table and laughed when he saw every eye fixed on him.

"Aaah, Rose…go ahead and give them the update."

"We heard the heartbeat again today," she exclaimed happily, rubbing her tummy. "It's so strong. And I'm measuring right on time, so we probably only have two or three more weeks to go. Unless she goes past her due date…"

Alice had been itching to speak since sitting down. "What about the birth?"

Edward and Rosalie's eyes met. "The doctor said that he sees no reason why we can't do it here. She's head down, and he knows I have a lot of helping hands." A slight wave of soft laughter rippled across the table.

"I know you'll do a wonderful job, Rose," Edward said softly, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "All of you will," he added.

We all turned back to our meals happily, and Edward added, almost as an oversight, "Oh, and Leah…the doctor said that he could see you whenever your schedule permits, so…"

I didn't understand the uncomfortable silence that immediately fell across the table, save for the clattering of silverware from the children.

"You talked to the doctor about me?" Leah's voice was low and quiet.

Edward glanced up. "Of course. You knew I would."

Leah's voice was pained. "Edward…" Alice and Rosalie continued to look down at their plates, as if ignoring the conversation.

"Leah, we aren't going to do this here. It's been eight months, and nothing. We need to make sure that everything is okay." Sensing her pain, he added, "Your welfare is my meaning in life. Now, I've made our decision, and I'd like for you to call Dr. Young in the morning."

Leah's silent tears were the extent of the conversation for the rest of the meal.

\-----

Alice and I were nearly done with the dishes when Edward came into the kitchen. He stopped to caress Alice on the cheek briefly and then turned to me.

"Bella," he murmured, taking the towel out of my hand and lacing his fingers in mine. Over his shoulder, Alice continued her work.

Edward led me out of the room, down the stairs, past the living room where Kate and Marcus were reading a book together, and into my basement apartment.

I smiled shyly at him and backed away with my eyes on his feet as the door softly clicked shut behind him. Without a word, he strode to me and pulled me flush against his body. His heat and my blush made me feel impossibly hot. I obediently and eagerly raised my chin to meet his urgent kiss.

Edward's hands tightened where they held my waist. His body began to lean forward and I had no choice but to step back, allowing him to direct me toward our marriage bed. We fell backwards together, his arms slowing his fall to protect me from his full weight. His hips, however, pressed down against mine with force, and Edward's manhood was hard against my thigh.

"I've been thinking of you all day, wife," he whispered, running his hands down my sides and underneath my bottom. Gripping me with both hands, he thrust against me.

The hardest and hottest part of him pushed closer to the spot between my legs that was now aching with need. I allowed my legs to fall open and shifted my pelvis slightly until he was rubbing against me exactly where I throbbed.

"Husband," I whispered back, my voice husky. "Oh…Edward."

"Shhh…" he said, then silenced me with another kiss. I gripped his arms and ran my hands across his chest, but he made no effort to gather my skirts up to reveal where he could plunge home and complete our coupling. Instead, he continued his tight rubbing against my clothed body, his hands kneading my bottom roughly.

I longed for him to free me of my clothing, to use his hands on my naked skin as he had done so often during our week alone. But soon, his breathing changed against my lips, becoming shakier and less regular. With one last thrust, he moaned into my mouth and I realized he had reached completion.

My body was still aflame, but I reigned in my disappointment. I was an instrument of pleasure for my husband, and I knew it was an honor that I could bring him to that release. My own needs were secondary. Still, Edward had proven to be an ardent and generous lover up to this point, and I was confused.

Pulling away, Edward kissed my nose and then stood, stretching with a groan. "I'll be right back," he grinned and made his way to the bathroom while I sat up and attempted to smooth my clothing. A million questions were buzzing in my head, but I knew I did not have the right to bring them out and burden Edward. I heard the sink running and Edward's satisfied sigh before the door opened again and he emerged.

Seeing me still sitting on the bed, he walked over, took my hands and pulled me to my feet and into an embrace.

"Thank you for that, my love," Edward said, holding me closely. "Like I said before, you were in my thoughts throughout the day and I could hardly contain the proof of my desire for you. I didn't want to trouble Rosalie with my urges tonight…she's so uncomfortable with the pregnancy. You've done us both a favor."

Stunned, I was barely able to keep from gasping. I could only listen as he continued.

"Your night is just two days away…I know it seems like it will never get here, but I promise to give you pleasure then." He pulled away to look into my eyes, his eyes still dark with desire. "You don't know how much I'm looking forward to being with you again." His hand rose to caress one breast and my mouth fell open with the jolt of longing that surged through me at the sensation, my body still responding to pleasure even as my heart was conflicted by his callousness. I moaned softly.

Chuckling, he removed his hand and stepped away. "I need to stop before I betray Rosalie and take you right here and now on _her_ night." He walked backwards to the bedroom door. "Goodnight, my Bella."

I waited until the door closed completely before I threw myself back on my bed, my head whirling and the juncture between my thighs aching. Desperate with unrealized yearning, I suddenly remembered what Leah had said to me the previous night — it had been so easy to forget after everything else that had been said and done.

_"We pay special attention to each other…it's a way we can address those urges we feel when our husband is not available."_

I sat up and marched to the door, ignoring the parts of me that warned that I was being led down a sinful path, and that told me I should be ashamed at having these lustful urges for stimulation and completion. The voice in my head that was demanding some relief was louder than anything.

I found the downstairs living room empty of children. At the sound of my door flying open, Alice and Leah looked up from their quiet conversation at the entrance to Leah's room. As I strode across the room toward them, I noticed Leah's red-rimmed eyes and it slowed my approach and calmed my urgency.

"Bella?" Alice's voice was curious.

Instead of greeting her, I turned to Leah. "Remember everything we talked about last night?"

Leah stood up taller, her tear-streaked face beautiful to me. "Yes."

"Well…" I paused, suddenly realizing what I was about to say. Somehow, Leah's sad eyes gave me the strength to continue. "I…I need you."

Alice's hand reached out to clasp us both, but Leah's eyes never left mine. A small twitch of her lips made her look less unhappy, and it gladdened my heart to see.

"I need you too, Bella."


End file.
